


Kandi's Sketchbook

by KandiSheek



Series: Comics and Art [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Consentacles, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: All the scribbles that are too explicit for tumblr. Currently includes:Ch.1 - Tony and tentaclesCh.2 - Steve and tentaclesCh.3 - Bucky and tentacles
Series: Comics and Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969096
Comments: 74
Kudos: 210





	1. Tony and tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I have no idea how often I'll add more art here but I wanted a place where I could upload whatever without guidelines ruining the day ;) That said it will probably mostly be NSFW scribbles and sketches. I'll update the tags as I go along because I have no idea what I'll put in here yet. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.
> 
> Here's the first one because for some reason I thought it was a good idea to start drawing tentacle porn at 3am xD Thanks for... looking at it? I don't know. Anyway, thanks xD


	2. Steve and tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tentacles because it's still not out of my system. I think I'll draw Bucky next because I just can't stop the tentacle train xD


	3. Bucky and tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, with the addition of Bucky, this tentacle demon is purged from my brain. Hopefully. For now. I hope you enjoy this one <3


End file.
